Demonic Yashas
by thorsgirl
Summary: Kag, Sango, Rin, and Ayame are a band called Demonic Yashas (Demonic Female Demons). IY, Roku, Sess, and Kouga are the new top recording company owners. What happens when these two worlds collide? KIY SM RSess KouA
1. Dreaming

Disclaimer: I own nothing, notta, zip... except for a huge headache.  
  
Demonic Yashas  
  
Chapter 1: Dreaming  
  
Rin's P.O.V.  
  
"Rin, get up!" A black haired, magenta eyed girl shouted. We're going to be late for rehearsal!"  
  
'Rehearsal?' I thought groggily, then gasped and shot up. "Sango! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? You could've called, Kagome's gonna have a conniption..." 'Hey... wait a sec...' "How'd you get in here anyway?"  
  
Sango gulped noticeably. "Umm... well, ya see..." She reached for the door. I lunged at her when she suddenly flung open the door. I flew out the door into the den.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
I looked around in shock. EVERYONE was here. Kag, Ayame, and... who the heck were those 4 guys? Golden eyes on...  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"Damnit!" I sat up with a cry. That was like the billionth time I've had that dream. Today, it got further, though. I picked up the phone. "Who the hell is this? I was having a good dream!"  
  
"Rin! Where ARE you? You were supposed to be here for rehearsal 30 MINUTES AGO! Kagome, quit wearing a hole in the floor, she wasn't abducted. She's fine- HEY! Gimme back my phone!" Ayame shouted.  
  
"Where are you? Have you been asleep this whole time? I'm gonna KILL you when you get here!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Geez, calm down!"  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Rin, get up, Kagome's gonna blow it if we're not... there... in... crap," Sango said as she busted into my room, then stopped as she realized I was on the phone with Kagome. "AHH!!! Run for your LIFE!!!"  
  
-At The Rehearsal-  
  
"Kag... where is everything? It's so freakin quiet. And there's no one here. What's goin on?" I asked.  
  
Ayame grinned like there was no tomorrow. "You mean you don't remember?"  
  
I shook my head as a no. This was gettin kinda freaky. "What should I be remembering?" Sango then grinned this huge grin (A/N Think like Miroku... only not perverted). NOW I was scared.  
  
"You mean you don't remember what today is?" Kagome asked a bit TOO sweetly.  
  
I gasped audibly and smacked myself in the head. 'How could I have forgotten?' "We meet our new managers today!"  
  
*blink... blink blink*  
  
"We do?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. NOW who's forgetful?" I taunted.  
  
"It's all you baby," Kagome said. "Come on." She beckoned me, Sango, and Ayame towards the recording room, and flung open the door.  
  
I had to shield my eyes against the bright light. Since when had this room been... so... bright?  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!! Happy Birthday!" Thundered the group of people hidden in the room.  
  
"What the? How?" I stuttered. "Oh my GOD! Thanks a ton guys!" I whirled around to find myself looking into a pair of oh-so-familiar, cold, golden-amber eyes.  
  
For a moment it seemed as if everything stopped. All the people in the room looked at us, wondering what move we would make. I heard a collective gasp as I fell back... back... back...  
  
I'd fainted. 


	2. Perverts Too Good to Miss

My wonderfully amazing reviewers! *cries* You loved it, you really loved it! *ahem* 5 reviews, which I think is amazing for a first chapter *gets all sappy... just ignore the sap* Well, thanks to KagomeRoseWish (first reviewer), kaoruxx, Deadly Tears, KagomeHigurashi66, and SessRin2003 (5th reviewer) Here's your next chapter, hope you guys love it!  
  
A/N SANGO IS SOMEWHAT OOC! (spacey in the end)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, notta, zip... except for a huge headache.  
  
Demonic Yashas  
  
Chapter 2: Perverts Too Good to Miss  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
'Yes! Today is going to be a great day. Early waking up, on time to work...'  
  
"Excuse me, miss!" A young man with stormy violet eyes and... grief, earrings (not to mention a muscle shirt -white- showing of a *drool* 6- pack), ran up to me. Irritated, I turned to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you happen to know the time?" he asked me.  
  
"It is... a quarter to 11," I replied.  
  
"Thank you. Now, I have a favor to ask of you. Not a big one, I'm sure, for a beautiful lady such as yourself," he said as, I noticed -much to my irritation, his hand was gradually getting lower, lower... lower...  
  
Needless to say, I developed a tick in my eye. 'What is he DOING?' "Um, what is it you ask of me, oh HONORABLE (I don't think he detected the 'subtle' hint at sarcasm... Ayame said I was never good at subtle) sir?" I asked.  
  
"Will you, oh graciously, bear me a child? I'm not asking much, just a son." (I wonder if he realizes I would kill him IF I did accept -big if- and it was a girl.)  
  
*Jaw drops* "What the HELL? What kind of a man ARE you? PERVERT!!! *gasp* *twitch twitch* Get your hand OFF my ASS! *whack-whack* I'll be leaving now." I stalked off.  
  
I don't BELIEVE this! Typical man... unfortunately he wasn't the typical hot man, he was the SUN. I mean, come on... hold it! Backtrack! Emergency!' I came to an abrupt halt.  
  
"What is it?" I yelled, getting a few questioning stares. "What the hell are you nosy people looking at? Never seen a person THINK?"  
  
'That was a freakin 6-pa- uh... honey, GET OUT OF THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET! CAR!' I gasped and looked up.  
  
"Who da fuck?" The driver yelled at me. It was a she... sounded pretty familiar. I looked up to see a light pastel green VW Beetle... parked... a couple feet in front of me.  
  
'I said car for THIS? He he, oops...'  
  
Suddenly... Ayame poked her head out the window. "Oh my God, Sango, you are out of it. Kagome made me come get you after you passed the office 5 times!" She laughed at pointed above my head at the studio. I blushed and suddenly wanted to smack her.  
  
"You realize we have 15 minutes to get to work, right?" I told her plainly.  
  
"No, YOU have 15 minutes, I already checking into the studio... By the way, where's Rin? Weren't you supposed to walk with her today??" Ayame asked, peering into my face.  
  
"Shit! Gotta-go-get-her-will-be-in-ASAP-bye!" I said in one breath and ran off.  
  
'That's your own fault,' the stupid voice in my head, which shall now be known as Stupid Voice, said. 'HEY! I am NOT stupid, YOU'RE ME!... Like that's any better *smirk*.' Hold it... how's an inner voice smirk? 'By the way, you almost missed her house.'  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
I rang the doorbell... Then just ran in. Aren't I so sweet? I notified her that I was here. "Rin, get up, Kagome's gonna blow it if we're not... there... in... crap," I said. I busted in her room... and I realized she just HAD to be on the phone with Kagome. Who had Ayame shouting something about cells. (A/N Ayame was shouting about her cell phone, Sango thinks she means blood cells.) It was a good thing Rin was dressed, because I was going to drag he rout there even if she was in her underwear!... Then again, if that pervert was still there...  
  
"Sango, quit drooling," Rin said. (A/N I just HAD to add that;) ).  
  
-at the rehearsal-  
  
I was just kinda spacing out. This was gonna be SO good. She's never gonna know what hit her.  
  
I guess I must've looked pretty scary right then, because everyone started backing away. All of a sudden Rin said something about meeting out new managers today...  
  
*blink... blink blink*  
  
Right... Space out some more.  
  
'Shit, that IS today!'  
  
Oh well. I don't need to act surprised. I knew *cough* yeah right *cough*.  
  
Kagome beckoned us into the recording room. This was gonna be good. 5...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
SQUEALING RIN! WHOO HOO! (see, I got the sarcasm across)  
  
Everyone in the room just stopped... and a couple oceans away ;). You know something big is going to happen when the famous Sesshomaru Tenseiga stares some directly in the eye. *cough* RIN! *cough* This was going to be too good to miss.  
  
Then... Rin fainted... And I felt a familiar rub on the butt.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Hello again, miss, I am Miroku Kazaana, what might your lovely name be?"  
  
*SLAP* "That is none of your concern, HENTAI!"  
  
"This is Sango, Mr. Kazaana, Sango Taijiya. Sango, this is one of our four new managers," Kagome said.  
  
I gaped at her, then put my head in my hands. 'What have I DONE?!'  
  
'What any normal woman would do if some guy... even though he was HOT, on FIRE (idiot)... would do, if they were groped,' Stupid Voice said. I hit my head.  
  
What a great start this singer/manager relationship got off to... did ya'll detect the sarcasm that time? Yes? Good. No? Well tough luck. Man, Kagome's gonna kill me. 


End file.
